Coming home (Tony and Pepper reunion)
by the iron slayer
Summary: Yellow! This is a little one-shot Pepperony Fic (duh what else!) so basically I got really annoyed at the fact that they didn't show the reunion of Tony and Peps after he flew into that wormhole so this is my version off the reunion :)


**Yellow! This is a little one-shot Pepperony Fic (duh what else?!) so basically I got really annoyed at the fact that they didn't show the reunion of Tony and Peps after he flew into that wormhole beciase I really felt like that would have been so cute! Although my feels might have exploded so it's probably best that they didn't show it ... Anyway so this is how their reunion went down in my head (after Tony had his shawarma first duh!) here you go... Btw reviews are greatly appreciated! Free cooked of you do;) **

Pepper was sitting on the sofa, the lovely Un-stained white sofa which she adored, the reason that she loved it so much was because Tony and her had fucked on it on many occasions but even so the sofa still manage to look pure and pristine in its whiteness even though the dirtiest things had happened on it. Therefore it being her favourite sofa. Unfortunately though the sofa was surrounded by thousands of shards of broken glass due to the fact that this particular sofa was located on one of the top floors in the Stark tower, her baby (or 12% of it anyway) which had just been pretty much obliterated by the hulk, Loki, Thor, Aliens and numerous other "beings" who at the moment she was rather pissed at, because they wrecked her baby, but she was willing to let this one slide, just this once because they had just saved the world from enslavement and all so she didn't really have an option. Pepper was sitting on this beautiful white sofa staring out the broken window at the destroyed city bellow her with tears flowing from her already sore eyes, down her already stained cheeks and hitting the floor with a non-existent thud, sobs wracked her already heart-broken body all because the love of her life had almost left her, and she'd missed his phone call. He'd almost completely abandoned her in this shitty little world just because he needed to destroy the alien spaceship that was invading New York by flying straight into a wormhole with a nuclear missile attached to his back, how selfish of him to think that he could leave her like that, how unbelievably stupid he must be to think that she could have gone on without him, him being her everything, the other half of her, her soulmate. How idiotic must he have been to even begin to imagine that she could have delt with a funeral, made a speech to thousands about how much of a hero he was and no matter how many times she said 'I love you' to him after he died, no matter how loud she screamed it, she would never be able to hear him say it back? He wasn't a hero, he was a selfish bastard.

The elevator dinged and Pepper whipped her hear round to see who could possibly be arriving and then she caught sight of who it was. She stood up and started to walk towards him, glass crunching under her heels (which had somehow managed to stay in throughout the chaos), as she was walking across the room to him, her emotions exploded from her heart and out of her mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at him but he just stood there, staring at her, unresponsive.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN LEAVE ME, YOU STUPID ASS! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WORRYING? HEY? EVEN CONSIDER IT? HOW YOU BEING A FUCKING HERO AND GOING IN THAT WORMHOLE AND ALL-MOST DYING WOULD AFFECT ME?" She screamed again, tears flowing down her face at a rapid rate, she had reached him now and was staring up at him, her ocean eyes looking into his chocolate ones. She was much quieter now, so much so that it was all but a whisper.

"I can't be without you Tony, how did you expect me to live with half of me missing?" Her hands cupped his face and she gradually moved her hands up so they were tangled in his knotted hair, her red, once perfect but now chipped nails gently scraping against his scalp causing him to lean in closer.

"I love you so much it hurts Tony" she whispered to him.

"I love you too Pepper, I'm so sorry" he spoke for the first time and his voice was deep and groggy but soft, so genuine.

"I just can't live in a world where you don't exist" she responded with a huge grin on her face.

"Really Pep? You're gonna quote Edward Cullen on me? That's low" he chuckled and winked at her. It was just what he needed, her to cheer him up, Pepper who no matter how dark the tunnel was due to electricity cuts or aliens attacking or him dying or whatever she would always glow, be his pure light. And he kissed her, she responded so softly at first, scared that she might break him or touch a bruise but after a few seconds she responded with so much passion and heat their kiss should have misted up the windows, that is if they weren't all broken. He went to pick her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist like they always did when they made out so desperately like thins but he winced and gasped in her mouth in pain. As she went to pull away to ask if he was ok he pulled her closer and mumbled a "no" and kissed her with even more need than before. Their kissing continued for several minutes as they became lost in each-other, so lost Infact that were completely oblivious to rather loud throat clearing going on behind Tonys back. Eventually Natasha tapped Pepper on the shoulder and their kiss broke suddenly as she realised that her and Tony we far from alone. The avengers were now looking at a very red, very flustered and highly aroused Pepper Potts who vast majority of them hadn't met her before (nothing like first impressions hey!). They had all witnessed her rather large outburst and were smirking at her, in shame Pepper stared at the floor but Tony wasn't at all bothered by the situation, so he announced proudly

"Everyone this is the one and only Pepper Potts, my Pepper Potts might I add" his chest filled with pride and his ego boosted a little higher than the average man. Pepper mumbled something that resembled a "hello" and began to twiddle her thumbs, but not missing Steve and Clint both hand over cash to Bruce. Tony frowned,

"What bet did I miss?" It was Steve to explain,

"Clint and I didn't believe Bruce when he said that Tony had managed to bag himself a hot, red-headed woman who actually was proud to admit that she loved him, oh and that she could put him in his place. So we each bet $50 saying that we didn't believe it until we saw it with our own eyes and we he was most certainly right so I do apologise" Steve nodded towards Tony. Pepper was now grinning so much so that her mouth was starting to ache.

"I love Tony more than anything and I can totally put him in his place" she winked and kissed Tony softly in the cheek, lingering long enough to whisper "I think you've finished your homework now, why don't we go give you your reward?" And Tony hopped excitedly like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

"Of course Miss Potts! If you excuse me ladies, Natasha I have a woman to attend to" and he grabbed Peppers hands as they ran towards their bedroom to finish where they left off last.


End file.
